Calezac Andall
'''Calezac Andall' (Calezac Andall), former General of the Grand Army of the Imperial Democratic Council, was a fallen human Ixian Knight and the main hero of The Infernal Wars. He was introduced as the son of a Xivinian slave Pipdor Andall and the stepson of Jahandr Andall, a former Ixian Knight. Countless individuals believed that he was the One according to the prophecy that will end the Long Thousand Celestial Years War in the universe, something that Nehaust Odlblun had believed in. He was also a very well-known Ixian Knight, apprenticed by Clideo Haistev under the orders of Nehaust. He was infatuated with Queen Aliycas of Sturean since their first meeting, and became her secret husband, to which they have two children: Luc and Alisa, son and daughter, respectively. He was originally a part of the Light when the sudden death of his wife and the temptation of fury drove him to turn to the Dark where he later became the Lord High Commander of the Darker Realm under the name of Athrean (Athrean). In the end, he was redeemed by his son and through his death, finally ended the war, fulfilling the prophecy looming his birth. Biography Early Life Andall was born on Alcyoneus 19, 7147 Universal Age at Xivina to Pipdor Andall and with no father. By all accounts, Andall was subjected to a miraculous birth in having a mother but no father—stating that his birth was done in accordance of the Gods. But, before his birth, his mother had married Jahandr Andall, an Ixian Knight, and treated him like his own son until his death. Little was known about Andall's childhood, subjugated to the fact that he grew up far from the civilized center of the war. Andall had grown as a slave just like his mother without knowing fully that there are countless prophecies about him—where being the One who will end the wars, as the main factor of those prophecies—but no one had known that it will be him. It was only when Andall was seven years old that Nehaust Odlblun and his Nakhian, Clideo Haistev, found him of tremendous interest on how brilliant he is as a child, and as well as his features that in the prophecy marked him as “The Golden Child”. Nehaust then asked Pipdor if it is possible to have Andall be freed from slavery because of Andall's wished to be an Ixian Knight like his stepfather, and the only way to do was setting a bid with a slave trader named Maurdil Tinlwago. Andall was freed in exchange of 478,000 Akla—the highest amount ever bid just for a slave. Upon being brought to the Ixian Temple in Leviel, and faced the Ixian High Council, Andall wasn't granted a clearance to be an Ixian trainee due to his age which is older than two years than the maximum age they took in. With the continuous persuasion Nehaust had done, Andall was finally took in as a trainee due to his strange alignment to both the light and the dark. After all, his results shows that there's almost a balance in him, though his scale tips a little to the light side. The Invasion of Sturean At the start of the story, Andall was instantly introduced to be suspicious as "The Golden Child" of the Prophecy and was revealed to almost not make it as an Ixian trainee due to his age. But, he was able to enter in and had excelled compared to the others in history now that he is thirteen. He caught up both with Nehaust and Clideo, and told them that a girl, Agthia Sacliya, is looking for the two of them. When Agthia asked to talk alone with Clideo, he asked Nehaust why does the two seems to be familiar with each other; to which Nehaust answered that Andall has a strong sensation and attachment to the surrounding power and aura of organisms, and that he is expected for greatness. Afterwards, when Clideo called Nehaust, they returned to where they've left Clideo and Agthia, and learned the truth that Sturean is being threatened to fall in the hands of the Autonomous Trade Army. He suggested to them if it is possible if the Queen of Sturean will be able to suggest to the Imperial Democratic Council to dispatch Ixians to protect the colonization, to which the others agreed on his idea. During the meeting with the queen, Andall slowly becomes observant of Agthia, surprisingly to the point that one could conclude that he is in love with her. Physical Description Andall was described to have bright blonde hair and matching bright golden eyes, causing a lot to believe that he is the One according to the prophecy, earning him to be dubbed as "The Golden Child". He was considerably tall, somehow lanky with fit and lean muscles, and broad shoulders. He has a faint of olive and tan hue on his complexion. He also has countless of scars after years of training as an Ixian Knight and confrontations in different battles—just as he had lost his right hand that was replaced with metal cybernetics in one of the battles, since then being hidden with dark leather gloves; and a diagonal scar by his right brow to his eye and cheekbones. It was said as well that his arms, back and chest were all covered in scars as well. In ''The Incarnation of the Golden Child, Andall was on his early adolescent to start growing in height and small muscles. He has incredibly boyish looks and wore pristine white clothing every single time. As an Ixian Knight, he kept his hair well-trimmed but kept it tapering his nape. During his years as an apprentice, he has his hair tied in a tail, letting the right-side portion of his hair be braided down as a symbol of him under apprenticeship. <<<<<<<< By Part 3: The Retribution of the Feared, once he was placed as a general, he kept his hair trimmed, and he had mostly wore a darker shade of blue leather clothing. He allowed his hair to lengthen and be loosened that it almost touches his shoulders as the story progressed in Part 4: The Menace of Temptation. His former boyish looks had matured and heightened much more, and his skin color has a certain glow of becoming much tanner, just as how he acquired much of a sculpted physique muscle-toned body. By this time, he had mostly worn dark leather clothing. Before the fourth part ended, he lose his left arm and right leg in a clash against Clideo. At the time of Part 5: The Tragedy of the Lost One and Part 6: The Undoing of the Legend, Andall had hidden his very face as Athrean. He had acquired himself cybernetic replacement for his lost arm and leg. He was dressed in over-all black leather that were revealed to be mentally instilled as an armor. He also wore a black mask to keep his face hidden from everyone. At the end, when his mask was discarded by Luc, he was described to be just as how his wanted pictures had appeared years ago, meaning that he hadn't even aged even for a bit; except for the appearance of a long stretch of scar across his face from the right side of his eyebrow drawing a diagonal line until his left cheek. Age Personality Andall was defined to be arrogant, charismatic, a rule breaker, and confident on everything he does. It was this traits of his that mostly cause for him to be in trouble, but his wittiness had always saved him for thinking one step at a time as always—except in confronting the leaders of their enemies. He was brave and fearless, always wishing to be on the opposing side than on the defense. He follows his own set of rules and strategies, does not based his actions on books, and had come always prepared. But compared to the other Ixians, he had a very strong attachment with the people around him. Even though such attachments were forbidden, Andall was revealed to be very compassionate and kind. He has a soft heart that he mostly shows to the people he truly cares about. Especially during the heat of the Infernal Wars, Andall treated each phantom host under his legion as a brother and as an equal, especially his second-in-command, Captain Reek. He was always prepared to sacrifice his life to his comrades that was shown during one time that he used his power to "push" his comrades in through the doors that were about to close-up, leaving him on the hall as fire rushed on. Most of the time, he follows the will of his heart than of his mind, that he even disobeyed the Chancellor who ordered him to leave Clideo to escape, but decided against it and carried his master on his back until the latter gained consciousness. With the corruption on his mind done by the Chancellor, Andall slowly became much more jealous and seeks for greatness in power—these two traits slowly tipped him to join the dark side. Abilities under construction Relationships under construction Quotes * "The fight goes on, gentleman." * "You're reckless, little one. You never would have made it as Clideo's Nakhian. But you might make it as mine." * "Tal, a very wise Ixian once said, "Nothing happens by accident." It is the will of the Heir that you are at my side. I just want to keep you there in one piece." * "The desert is merciless. It takes everything from you." * "How can I become an Ixian Master if I'm always getting caught?" * "You should be more patient, Master. After all, the Count is an elderly gentleman and doesn't move like he used to." * "Doing what the Ixian Council says, that's one thing. How we go about doing it, that's another. That's what I'm trying to teach you, my young Nakhian." * "You have something that belongs to me." * "I'm an Ixian Knight who can save your life if you hand over the files! So, what's it going to be? You gonna give us the disk?" * "I understand my responsibilities." * "General Fremali. You're shorter than I expected." * "There is no justifying... my actions. Yet, you and your brother saved me from darkness. You must believe me." Trivia Character History * His first name is a combination of two different names: 'Cale' that means "bold" or "brave" in English, and 'Zac' that means "remembered by God" in Hebrew. It implies that his name means "the brave remembered by God". His affectionate nickname, Cal, means "devotion" in Hebrew. And his last name is derived from the name 'Randall' that means "shield" or "wolf" in German. * He was based from a Star Wars' character, Anakin Skywalker. * The date of his birth was said to be the computation of all the dates of Sydney Flaire's family, especially of her parents, hers and younger siblings, then later divided into five that pertains to their number in the family: resulting to 19.4. Not to mention that Andall was born before noon. * The year of his birth is the number of days between his birth and the time that he was labeled as “The Feared and the Brave” (Phoroneus 14, 7167), just as how the prophecy dictates about the One. Other Descriptions * Among all other Ixians, only him mastered the fifteen classes of miktar combat techniques. * He was the only human to be considered an ambidextrous. }} Andall, Calezac Andall, Calezac Andall, Calezac Andall, Calezac Andall, Calezac Andall, Calezac Andall, Calezac